


Fire Fire!

by zutitango



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dark as shit ending because fuck it!, Death, Dragon sex, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutitango/pseuds/zutitango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug is bored out of his mind. Sacrifices are had!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Fire!

Trapping the female between his talons, feeling her squirming relentlessly under his grip, and absolutely loving the way she screamed when his tongue had streaked up along her torso. Another lick, and her skirts were ripped upwards. He was not being calm, not nice, nor gentle with his treating of her flesh… Rough texture of his organ lavishing up her core - the tip of his tongue tearing away at the flimsy material deemed as underwear.

“Mmm…. Keep still...heh… Or I’ll _kill_ you quicker…”

Ignoring her screams, once more, as he moved to dig his snout in further -- Trying, _wishing_ , to get as much of his tongue in there as possible… A simple thought, and his magic was now covering his hulking form -- Making him _smaller_ in size, but still formidable enough to have his talons now wrapped around those soft thighs of hers. Spreading those legs wide, and doing what he had _wished_!!

Against this female’s wishes, her core was being _pummeled_ by his pointed snout. In, out, and in again. Licking up her juices with a wipe of his tongue, and delving in deeper. Now, her screams had turned into unwanted moans. Those arms of hers useless in fighting him off, and now they merely covered over her face as she tried to muffle her pitiful sounds. Smaug was having _none_ of it -- That tail of his sneaked up, wrapping tightly around her throat -- His eyes narrowed when he pulled his muzzle away from her dripping slit.

“Now, now.. Let me _hear_ you, my dear…”

Squeezing tighter, then, until she pleaded for release -- Relenting his hold only in the slightest, savoring her labored breaths… Before his snout was once again shoving hard into her sopping pussy. Spreading those juices around and in with his heated tongue, not letting any of it spill from her core… Sliding his tongue in as deep as it could go, and then his snout followed -- blowing hot steam to smooth the entrance further. Coming to the crown of his head, eyes closed and tucked away inside of her tight fit… Walls surrounding all around, even the sound had been muffled to him of the outside world -- Hearing her very, thrumming, heart…

That wasn’t the end of it, no matter how hard she kicked or widened her legs -- Now, using the power of his strong, strong, neck… He began to thrust himself in and out of her lubricated hole. Surfacing from her pink flower, eyes peeling open to stare at her curiously gasping expression -- Before he would dive back in, again. Shoving, pulling, and pressing in harder. A motion of his neck, like a rippling wave, undulating along with her curving back.

“Ah--Smaug--Smau---s---sm---!!”

Those cries filling, and muffled, to his very dark heart. Loving the sounds of her pitiful mewls, and it was when he dove back in -- feeling those walls of hers closing in _tighter_ … But he did not relent! Shoving himself in, at a brutal - unforgiving - pace… Until the very _spikes_ atop his head, his crown, were now ripping inside her _delicate_ flower. Not only was there the cream of her climatic high dosing his face, but the gush of red - coating and coursing along his shining red scales…

Slipping down his jawline, and neck, tongue touching the very edge of her cervix inside… And when he heard her shouting in pleasured pain, he felt the fires inside his chest rising -- A sick grin on his features, still inside her core, and letting loose those terrible flames upon her very innards!!!! Now, her body spasmed with shrieking terror as the flames absorbed into her skin and tissues. Yanking himself free, and a sickening charred slop of liquids trailed out from his chin… Glancing over her corpse with a judging look.

“ _Hmph_ … To think these sacrifices… would start to ever become quite the _bore_ … Now, I know… Never trust people with their _whores_!”


End file.
